Desista
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Já não basta o meu sofrimento?  Gerza


**FAIRY TAIL** pertence ao Hiro Mashima, aquele gênio.

**N/A**: Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira Gerza, e eu acho que o Jellal ficou meio OOC D : Mas de qualquer jeito, espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Sete anos em branco.<p>

Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso, a aflição aumentava cada vez mais, abraçava-a, como se fizesse sempre parte do seu ser. Aflição por ele.

Não que a aflição não fizesse parte dela. Todos os dias, em todos os momentos em que respirava, todas as lutas... ela estava pensando nele...

Não suportaria mais. Falou com o mestre, e ele falou com o conselho mágico.

Sem ninguém saber, ela foi até lá, sob o pretexto de ir fazer uma missão. Seu coração doía a cada segundo. Precisava ouvir a voz dele novamente. A aflição parecia a engolir; e se ele tivesse se lembrado de seu passado conturbado? E se ele tivesse se lembrado da sua adoração por ele, o mago negro Zeref? E se ele tivesse escolhido, novamente, o caminho da escuridão?

Ela já não se sentia tão corajosa assim. Engoliu em seco e reequipou suas roupas simples para sua armadura usual. Não havia o que temer.

Chegara. Suas pernas tremiam assustadoramente; sentia vontade de correr, mas seus pés não a obedeciam enquanto a arrastavam para frente, subindo os 892 degraus que davam para a cela mais alta, a cela onde Jellal Fernandes estava preso.

Seu coração doía mais. Sua respiração ficou entrecortada.

Mais alguns degraus e ela o veria...

Então ela o viu. Olhava para a única janela da cela, pensativo. Não havia uma parte de seu peito musculoso que não estava machucada. No chão ao seus pés havia um pequeno jornal. Seus guardas a fitaram vitoriosos. Ela sabia, foram eles que fizeram isso com ele... fizeram, pois fora fraca e não o havia salvado... Sentiu dor ao ver seu estado, e lágrimas ousaram descer por sua face. Ele virou-se, e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

- Erza... – ela tentou não sorrir à menção de seu nome, mas era impossível.

- Vocês tem dez minutos – disse um dos guardas, e os dois desceram as escadas. Ela sabia que estariam num local onde não poderiam ser vistos, mas ouviriam cada palavra. Ajoelhou-se, então, no chão sujo e segurou as grades com as mãos. Não havia tempo a perder.

- Jellal...

Ele foi para frente dela e tocou seu rosto, separados pela grade, e depois seus cabelos vermelhos.

- Você sobreviveu. Que bom...

Ela assentiu, entendendo. O jornal aos pés dele falava sobre desaparecimento deles, sete anos atrás.

- Sim, eu voltei há 3 meses. Jellal, eu...

- Erza, eu preciso falar com você, eu preciso que me escute.

Ela parou ao perceber o tom sério em sua voz.

- Eu preciso... que você faça uma coisa por mim.

Silêncio.

- Preciso que pare de pensar em mim. Pare de sofrer por mim, pare de lembrar dos nossos anos juntos, preciso que apague da sua mente a época em que me reencontrou... Preciso que desista de mim.

- O quê? – Perguntara incrédula; nada a preparara para o que ele havia dito, nenhum tipo de treinamento. – Jellal, você vai comprir sua pena e sair daqui! E eu estarei te esperando até você voltar... Jellal, eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso.

- Já não basta um de nós sofrer, Erza? A dor que eu sinto é muito mais forte ao lembrar que carrega esse fardo... Você deve se libertar de mim. Desde que a conheci, eu só a causei dor.

- Dor? E nossos momentos juntos, como escravos? E quando você decidiu lutar por sua vida? Jellal, eu disse te odiar por muito tempo... Mas nunca fiz isso! Jellal, eu te amo! Não vou desistir disso porque...

Ele a silenciou, pondo um dedo em seus lábios. Ela não se importou com o fato de seu dedo estar sujo.

- Erza, eu preciso saber que você não estar sentindo dor por minha causa... por favor.

Ela sorriu, e levantou-se.

- Jellal... Ás vezes, temos que escolher entre o sofrimento momentâneo e o eterno. E eu escolho sofrer agora, e quando estiver livre, sorrir com você. Eu escolho, sempre, sorrir em seus braços, não importa o quanto demore.

E ela começou a descer as escadas.

- Erza... eu também a amo, e enquanto eu respirar, estarei pensando em você.

As lágrimas voltaram a cair. O sofrimento havia recomeçado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Pois é, é curtinha assim : )

Gostaram...?


End file.
